1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to systems for maintaining and managing customer relationships. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of providing timely reminders for customers scheduling service appointments.
2. Related Background
The ability to generate repeat customer visits is a key aspect in the ability of a service shop to remain in business and increase profitability. Existing systems and methods of generating promotions typically rely on a vehicle's age, or elapsed time from a prior service visit, to send a service reminder or promotion. Often, service reminders are sent at regular time intervals, for example sending an oil change reminder every three months. The hope with such systems is that a reminder for a service reminder, for example a 30,000 mile brake inspection, will be received when the vehicle has around 30,000 mile on the odometer. Given the wide variance in the number of miles a particular vehicle may be driven in a given time, such reminders often arrive well outside of the desired range—thereby decreasing the chances the vehicle owner will respond to the service reminder by scheduling a service visit.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide timely and relevant reminders for automobile service.